Un relato para Terry!
by Arely Reyna29
Summary: Una pasion a primera vista. Puede pasar que solo verse explote la llama de pasion y desenfreno entre Candy y terry?


_Relato para Terry_

**Un día como cualquier otro caminando por las concurridas y engentadas calles de la ciudad de Chicago, tropecé por suerte o error con un **_Un _**transeúnte. El golpe fue tan estrepitoso, que mi anatomía cayó disparada de manera instantánea hacia el piso. No sabía si yo era la culpable de tal accidente, lo que si sabía era que yo me lleve la peor parte o más bien mis adoloridos pompis. **

**No me sentí nada feliz, y menos al ver la cara del tipo arrogante con el que choque. Se reía de mi? Valla fresco! No contento con andar por ahí distraídamente. Atenta contra una indefensa chica que lo único que hace por la calle es lucir su hermoso vestido color azul turquesa, que para ese momento, de hermoso no tenía nada y de turquesa solo el apellido, ya que ahora era navy blue.**

**-Vaya! Que si la gente torpe de verdad no es más torpe porque no es más grande!**

**-Qué? Acaso me está diciendo torpe Señor grosero?**

**-Bueno pues si le queda el saco, póngaselo.**

**El tipo mal educado me extendía la mano, para ayudarme. Con la mirada más burlona que he visto en mi vida. Aunque no podía negar que era muy atractivo y su boca torcida en media sonrisa me cautivaba. **

**Que mano fuerte y varonil! Jamás había sentido unos dedos más fuertes y masculinos. Mi mente me llevo a un pensamiento algo perturbador, que se sentirá que esas manos te acariciaran el cuerpo?**

**Esos dedos amoldando tus curvas una a una con maestría y esmero? Hay por mi Madre este tipo no deja de observarme y yo con mis pensamientos fuera de lugar. Que pensara de mi?**

**-Estas bien?**

**-Eso creo, después de que un tractor me arrollo!**

**-No yo no te arroye. Tu venias distraída y chocaste con migo.**

**-Veo que estas toda mojada y llena de lodo. Vivo cerca, si quieres vamos a mi piso para que te limpies, un poco tu vestido. Ja,ja,ja si es eso lo que es, o era!**

**-Ja,ja, Muy gracioso! Pero si gracias, echando un breve vistazo a mi atuendo no podía mas que aceptar la oferta de ese desconocido.**

**-Me llamo Terry.**

**-Candy**

**Al llegar al piso de Terry, que por cierto era un lugar muy elegante y con toda la apariencia de un hombre solitario y de buen gusto. El solo hecho de estar caminando juntos me hacía sentir muy nerviosa. Tal vez por la forma en la que se conducía, tan seguro de si mismo, esa espalda ancha y muy varonil, o la mirada seductora y demandante que no dejaba de clavarse en mi.**

**Y la evidencia era muy notoria, sobre todo en mis senos, que al sentir sus ojos en mi se encendían como luces intermitentes. Acaso será que con solo una mirada de este hombre mi cuerpo arde en autentico deseo?**

**-Ahí está el baño distraída.**

**-Gracias….**

**La burla en su mirada me daba mucho coraje, pero había algo mas en ella que me hacia temblar…de emoción? Acaso el también sentía lo mismo que yo?**

**Me quite mi vestido y quede parada frente al sink con mi ropa interior. Un conjunto de diseñador en color blanco que me daba un toque de inocencia, el brasier levantaba y daba forma a mis turgentes senos, blancos y frondosos como manzanas maduras y el panty extremadamente pequeño solo disimulando lo que había que disimular.**

**De pronto y sin esperar llamar el tipo arrogante entro por la puerta, me vio sin ningún pudor y con las palabras más demandantes me dijo; Ven**

**Vaya decisión! Y vaya reacción mía. Obediencia total al placer creo. Yo también lo deseaba desde que lo vi.**

**Me apretó contra su fuerte torso, pegando mis ya endurecidos senos a su cuerpo.**

**Y me beso!! Como si fuéramos amantes de hace tiempo. Con la urgencia y el ardor de un naufrago. Con el deseo de un ardiente amor. Y yo me deje llevar. Algunas veces darle rienda suelta a la pasión es la más excitante de las sensaciones.**

**Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; sus manos recorriéndome y estrujando mis curvas. Despojándome de mi ropa interior blanca. Dejando en libertad mis senos blancos y adoloridos de deseo. Mi última prenda cayó y ahí estaba yo frente a ese hombre atractivo y enigmático. Completamente desnuda y húmeda para él. **

**Terry me observaba sin reparo, examinando todo con deseo, transformando su mirada en brazas candentes y provocando en mi estremecimientos y espasmos, de lo que se anticipaba y yo también deseaba.**

**Terry despojo rápidamente de su ropa y llevándome en vilo hasta su gran cama no dejaba de besarme y repetirme que me deseaba desde que me vio. Palabras de pasión que solo se dicen amantes. Mientras devoraba mis senos con su ardiente boca y sus manos calientes acariciaban mi entre pierna.**

**-Estas tan húmeda y ardiente, que no puedo esperar a sumergirme en ti linda.**

**-Y yo a que me des todo lo que tengas para mi Terry……..Hay sí!! Así bésame!!**

**Y en ese momento entre las caricias y la gran pasión desatada estaba lo que jamás en vida podre olvidar! Su miembro erecto y palpitante de ardiente deseo por mí. Lo más sensual y erótico que jamás he visto en mi vida. Rodeado de dos increíbles gemelos, grandes y deseablemente acariciables. Ansiaba tocarlos tanto que no podía contener mi mano. **

**-Nena si me tocas me harás perder mi control y tendré que tomarte ya mismo. Eres tan hermosa!**

**Lo mire directamente a los ojos, negros como la cruda noche y con total decisión y entrega le dije. Tómame, soy tuya desde que te vi.**

**Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando su palpitante pene abría paso en mi húmeda y estrecha vagina. Que sensación mágica! Puede acaso haber más placer que este? Cuando un hombre y una mujer se vuelven uno solo en el danzar más antiguo del mundo? **

**No podía dejar de gritar su nombre, Si Terry así si!**

**-Vente linda! Vente. Juntos bailemos hasta cansarnos.**

**Exhaustos quedaron los cuerpos amantes y complacidos. Pierna con pierna y con el placer en la cara. Y el comienzo de un amor apasionado, que posiblemente surgiria.**

**FIN**

**Arely Solis**

**Comentarios; Bueno aquí está mi relato. Pido disculpas si ofendi con esto. Gracias. Feliz cumpleanos Terry**


End file.
